Escaflowne: Return of the Draconians
by Paraskeve
Summary: A small faction of Draconians intends to resurrect Atlantis by eliminating descendants of Draconian royalty, instilling a new power. The last remaining Draconian princess employs the help of Van and Hitomi as they try to save Atlantis and Gaea.
1. Chapter 1

Escaflowne: Return of the Draconians

by Paraskeve

© 2011

Prologue

v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v

Anthony smiled as he overlooked his handiwork. Years of careful planning and preparation had finally paid off, taking him one step closer to his ultimate goal. He stood in the dimly lit living room, the porch light shining through the drawn curtains. There was not a noise in the house besides Anthony's contented sigh. He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes, soaking in the victory. After a moment he sat down on the couch opposite the fireplace for a much-needed rest.

Strewn across the floor was a mountain of feathers, as if someone had placed a slit pillow in front of a fan. The feathers stuck to the wood floor where blood slowly crept. The living room had become a grisly scene, the family lying motionless where they fell. The walls were abused, the wall hangings out of place. One of the big chairs was flipped onto its back, where the mother was struck. Her child was across the room with her husband, covered in feathers.

A car drove by, illuminating the blood-spattered walls with its headlights. That little bit of light caused the golden feathers to sparkle, creating the illusion of a thousand gold coins in the room. The noise brought Anthony back to reality, and he stood up, brushing himself off. The young man stepped over the mother as he left the room, pulling one of his blades out of the doorjamb on his way out the front door. He walked down the sidewalk and admired the beautiful night sky.

"Just two more," he said to himself triumphantly as he walked down the street. Only two more heirs to the throne remained, the last two Draconians of royal blood. He would rule the resurrected Atlantis, and unleash its power on the Earth. Unable to wipe the sheepish smile off his face, Anthony got into his car and left the neighborhood.

He drove recklessly fast down the empty highway and turned off into the industrial part of town. Factories and warehouses lined the streets with no sign of life anywhere. Seeing no one, Anthony parked the sleek car in the abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. Cobwebs and dust covered the supports and discarded tools. Broken windows let in the cool night air, and served as an entryway for dozens of birds who had crafted their nests in the rafters. The black car became nearly invisible once inside the worn down structure, but there was someone waiting for his arrival. As soon as Anthony stepped out of the car with his heavy black boots, another young man appeared from the shadows with his hands in his pockets just a few yards away.

"It's done," Anthony told him.

"I know," Jonas replied with a smile. "You stink of their blood." Anthony laughed and slammed the car door. "So what's next?"

"We find the last two. They are here somewhere, I can sense them."

"In town?"

"No, on Earth. They are not on Gaea, I already finished them off there long before I met you," Anthony explained with a hint of pride.

"That's assuming, of course, that none of them have learned how to travel to Gaea?"

"Here, take these," he said as he tossed Jonas the car keys and headed for the exit, hiding a smirk. "Get rid of it."

Flustered, Jonas shoved the keys into his pocket and called after him, "where should I meet you next?"

Anthony turned on his heels on the cracked concrete driveway and was silent for a moment. "I'll be in touch." With that, Anthony vanished into the sky in a brilliant pillar of light, leaving Jonas standing alone in the dark.

Jonas stood in silence, thinking. Why hadn't Anthony trusted him with the rest of the plan? He had stuck with him this far, through more than two dozen assassinations of Draconian royalty all over the world – their own kind. With only two left, the rise of Atlantis was on the horizon. He wouldn't abandon him, not this late in the game.

Then why did Jonas know nothing of the plan beyond tonight?

Jonas got in the car and pulled out of the warehouse, bound for the nearby lake to dispose of the vehicle. He got onto the highway and rolled the windows down, taking in the cool air as he looked back on the night's accomplishments.

Suddenly, something startled the birds sleeping in the trees a quarter mile down the road: an explosion followed by a crash. Jonas' car was burning and barreling down the road, hitting the guard rail and finally coming to a stop wrapped around a lamp pole.

Police, firemen, and paramedics all responded to the scene when another driver called in the emergency. By the time the fire was put out, they could not identify the man inside. They also could not explain the golden feathers at the scene of the crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Escaflowne: Return of the Draconians

by Paraskeve

© 2011

Chapter 1: The Mystic Moon

v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v

Van looked up at the night sky, admiring the Mystic Moon in the clear horizon. It had been six years since Hitomi left Gaea. He stared at the moon, wondering where Hitomi was and what she was doing at that moment. Had she forgotten about Gaea, or thought it to be a dream? Did she still think of Gaea and their adventures together? He looked across the room at the table against the wall. Just beside the vase of flowers was a small bronze box where Van kept Hitomi's charm. It had been on his mind over the past few months.

He looked down into the castle courtyard, the festivities coming to an end. Drunken party guests stumbled through the gardens and to the guest quarters. Others waited by the stables for their carriage boys to fetch their horses. It was the anniversary of the revival of Fanelia, the biggest celebration of the year. Parades, fireworks, song, dance, and merriment filled the atmosphere across the city. But despite the cheer in the air, Van was growing weary of holding the celebration without all the heroes present. Every year, Allen Schezar, Dryden Fassa and his wife Millerna came to participate in the festivities in Fanelia and remember those who sacrificed themselves for their countries. Balgus, Folken, and Mahad Freid, Duke of Freid, were among those most notably missed.

A loud thumping noise drew nearer in the hallway outside the drawing room. Van braced for Merle's unannounced entrance followed by being tackled from behind by his best feline friend. "Van!" Just as he expected she tore the door open, ran into him at full speed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi Merle," he smiled.

"That was a wonderful party! I wish we could have one every week. And what a perfect night for a party, right Van?" She looked out the window at the clear night sky.

"Yeah, we couldn't have asked for better," he replied absent-mindedly. Merle looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out what could be on his mind.

"Van, why did you leave early? Were you not having fun?" she asked as she pulled on his arm.

He did not answer immediately, his eyes transfixed on the reflection of the moon in the fountain down below. "Hm? What was that?"

"I said, were you not having fun?"

"Of course I was having fun, why would you think that?"

"You left without saying goodbye to our friends," she said in a tone that said, "I'm not stupid, you know." "What's on your mind?"

Van hesitated before answering. "I just," he began, "I just wish we could have all been here tonight for the celebration." Merle looked confused and counted names on her fingers to herself, baffled as to who could have been missing this year. Van nodded his head toward the Mystic Moon to give her a hint.

"Oh," she said unenthusiastically, suddenly disinterested.

"What was that?" he asked, offended by her tone.

"Why should we care about her? She hasn't come to visit us. If she wanted to see us, she should have come back."

Van thought again about Hitomi's charm sitting in the box across the room. "What if she couldn't come? Would you blame her then?"

"Couldn't come? Hmph. She can use her weird voodoo card magic to get here whenever she pleases, but she hasn't come," she said, heading back to the door. She turned around and looked at Van, lost in his thoughts. "Van, I gave up on her years ago. I missed her, too. But by now, if she hasn't come back then she never will."

He contemplated her words before answering, "Yeah, you're probably right. After this many years, it would seem that there is nothing left."

"You're better off if you just don't dwell on it. Don't let that ruin your night, everyone had such a good time," she assured him through a yawn. "I'm going to bed, Van. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Merle. Sleep well." The cat quietly left and went to her room. Van remained in the drawing room to stare at the sky. He blamed himself for not going to see her. How could she come to visit without the charm that served as her only link to Gaea? It was up to Van, he had to go to the Mystic Moon if he ever wanted to see her. He wondered again whether she would even remember. Or worse, she did remember but despised him for neglecting her for six long years.

Van crossed the drawing room floor and opened the bronze box, revealing the small and powerful pendant that he had placed there for safekeeping. It was time. He had to go to the Mystic Moon.

His thoughts were interrupted when Allen knocked on the doorframe. "I thought I'd find you here. Calling it a night?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, turning to face Allen. "It's been a long day. But I'm glad everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Well, not everyone was there," Allen said, sheathing his sword. Van was dumbstruck. "Not all of my men could make it this year," Allen explained. Van relaxed, but his guilt was growing stronger by the minute, tying a severe knot in his stomach.

"Oh, that's right." Van desperately tried to think of something else to talk about, but he couldn't hold it any longer. "Hitomi should have been there, too."

Now Allen was dumbstruck. They stood in silence for a moment while Allen tried to compose himself. "Of course, it's been years." He thought for a minute, examining Van's expression. "You miss her."

"I do. And the celebration reminds me of how long it has been since she was here," Van admitted.

"I have often wondered why she never came back to see us," Allen said

"Aha! You miss her, too!" Van probed, trying to avert the conversation away from the fact that Hitomi was not in possession of her charm.

"Well of course I miss her!" Allen looked away as if he were embarrassed. "I mean, who among us doesn't miss her?" Van kept secret what Merle had just told him. "What's that? You're keeping a secret from me! Has she been here?" Allen demanded, approaching Van. "You would tell me if she had come, right? Don't lie to me Van!"

"She hasn't been here, so back off!" Van stepped back and swatted Allen's accusing finger away from his face. He gave in. "The truth is, she can't."

"What do you mean she can't?"

"I mean she can't make it here. She doesn't have her pendant. Do you remember it?" Van pulled the necklace from his pocket and showed it to Allen.

"What… w-why? Why do you have that?" Allen stuttered, confused and staring at the pendant swinging back and forth from Van's grasp. "Do you mean that all this time she has been unable to come because you've just been sitting on her charm?" An angry tone entered Allen's voice that made Van stand guard.

"Yes, Allen, all right? I've had it all this time."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" Allen shouted.

"Because I was afraid that she had forgotten all about us," Van replied dejectedly. Allen had no response. He just sighed after a few seconds and squeezed his forehead with his free hand. He could sense Van's defeated attitude.

"Let's get some sleep, Van," Allen suggested as he beckoned Van to follow him. Maybe a good night's rest would do him good.

"I'm going to the Mystic Moon to see her," Van blurted. Allen stopped in his tracks and slowly turned, showing Van his shock. "I'm leaving tonight."

"What, now? You're leaving right now?" Allen looked Van up and down, looking for any sign that Van had prepared for this journey. Despite the stark lack of any obvious sign that Van was leaving, he knew there was no way to convince Van to change his plans.

"It's time, Allen. It's been six years… if she doesn't hate us by now for leaving her stranded there we can call ourselves fortunate."

"Yes, but… right now?" Allen wished he had known earlier that there was a voyage to the Mystic Moon in the making. He would have liked to accompany Van, but could think of no tactful way to invite himself along.

"As soon as you're ready to go," Van smiled, giving Allen the invitation he was waiting for.

v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v

It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. The sky couldn't have been clearer, nor the weather more perfect for a day in the park. The lawn was packed full of people with their picnic blankets and lunch baskets, enjoying the company of their friends and family in the shade of the cherry trees. Screaming children ran on the grass with their spin wands as others lounged on their blankets.

Hitomi unloaded the basket while Yukari messed with the music. "Ugh, I can't get the radio to work on this thing. I wanted you to hear this artist. She's new to Japan. I bought her CD yesterday… wow those look good," Yukari said as she eyed the goodies that Hitomi's mother had packed away for their lunch.

"Yeah. If Susumu doesn't get here soon I'm not sure I'll be able to wait for him! I'm starving."

"He'll be fine. And stop calling him Susumu. It's weird."

"Isn't it weirder for a girl to call her boyfriend by his last name?" Hitomi challenged. "Don't you think it's better that he doesn't call me 'Kanzaki' anymore?"

"Fine, fine," Yukari conceded. "But he'll always be Amano to me. Give me one of those, I can't take it anymore. Your mom's rice balls are the best!" She reached out her hand as if she were a child, and her face lit up when Hitomi obliged. "He better get here quick before I eat them all," she said with a full mouth.

Halfway across the park, sleep-deprived Van and Allen stumbled through the crowds. "Van, how do you know she's even here? Forget the park, but… how do you know we're not on the wrong side of the planet?"

"Because every time I was here, she was nearby. She'll be here. We just have to spot her," Van explained patiently. He glanced through the sea of faces, searching for a hint of familiarity in this strange world.

"Allen, I can't help but notice… they're staring at you."

"Who is?" Allen glanced from side to side furtively.

"All of them," Van pointed out. Indeed, Allen was getting stares from many of the people in the park. Some admiring his sword, others sizing up his clothes, some gestured about his long hair, and a few covered their mouths and whispered to each other, peeking over their hands at him. Van laughed, but Allen was uncomfortable.

To break the awkward silence, Allen changed the subject. "Aren't these blossoms beautiful?"

Van chuckled, sensing the obvious tactic. "Yes, they are. Oh damn!" Van stopped.

"What? What is it?" Allen asked with a tone of panic in his voice, suddenly alert.

"That guy over there. He looks exactly like you. See him? The one with th-"

"Susumu! Over here!" a familiar voice sounded from several yards away as the young man's face perked up.

"Hitomi?" Allen leaned over to ask Van.

"Hitomi!" Susumu waved and headed toward the girls' picnic blanket.

Van and Allen looked at each other momentarily in shock. This was too easy, almost as if they had been given more than their share of luck. The two of them watched as Susumu approached the girls and caught sight of Hitomi's face – just as they remembered her, just slightly matured. They recognized her instantly. Susumu sat at their blanket and Hitomi gave him a rice ball while Yukari indulged in her second.

Van and Allen stood motionless, almost unable to move. They hadn't planned for the moment when she would see their faces for the first time. What would they say? What would she do? They stood with their mouths open and their minds racing.

Pulling Allen out of his trance was a yank on his sword. He shouted and jumped to the side to escape whatever danger had found him, only to meet the eyes of a startled wide-eyed little girl. Not knowing what to do, he shouldered Van, "Let's go."

"Amano, fix this. I can't get the radio working," Yukari said with a full mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't find any stations," Yukari replied pleadingly. "Woah, Amano look at him, he looks exactly like you!"

"Where?" he asked, following Yukari's gaze. Hitomi looked up from her basket and saw them. Van and Allen, here on Earth, walking toward her picnic blanket. She caught her breath, unable to speak. She stuttered a couple incomprehensible noises before catching Yukari's attention.

"Hitomi? Do you know them?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do," she said excitedly, standing up to greet them. "Van! Allen!" she shouted, smiling and waving, believing that she would wake up at any moment.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted, picking up pace. They finally met and Hitomi embraced each of them for a moment before leading them back to her blanket.

"Guys, these are my friends Van and Allen. We met when… we met a few years back. Van, Allen, this is my best friend Yukari and my boyfriend Susumu." Susumu raised an eyebrow at the two of them, unsure how close of friends Hitomi was with these two characters in strange clothes.

"Hello!" Yukari greeted them with a wide smile, inspecting Allen's getup with more curiosity than suspicion. "Come sit with us," she gestured a place for the two of them to sit on the blanket. Hitomi resumed her spot between Susumu and Yukari, allowing Van and Allen to sit next to each other.

"Thank you very much. We hope we're not imposing," Allen said politely.

"Not at all!" Hitomi nearly shouted. Susumu inched a little closer to Hitomi, suddenly engrossed in the task of repairing the radio. "There is plenty here, my mom always makes extra just in case." Yukari beat her to the punch, reaching into the basket and quickly handing Allen a rice ball.

Van remained silent, examining the dynamic between Hitomi and Susumu. "Of course she found someone," he thought to himself, happy that Hitomi seemed to be living a happy life.

"So, how is everyone… back home?" Hitomi asked the two of them, trying to get as much information out of them as they could without making a direct reference to the fact that they were not from this world.

Van responded carefully, "Everything has been going very well. We saw Millerna and Dryden just yesterday, and they are as happy as can be."

"That's wonderful. And Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"Merle is doing great. She has grown up since you last saw her. She says hello and wishes she could be here," he lied.

Hitomi smiled, fighting back stinging tears of nostalgia. She had missed Gaea and all of her friends there immensely. She wished she could have figured out a way to get there again, and was overjoyed to see Van and Allen again. "If they can get here, then I can go there!" she thought to herself, stirring up feelings of excitement. "And you, Allen?"

Allen looked up with a mouthful of delicious rice ball and took a moment to swallow it quickly to answer Hitomi. "I have been well, and training is going great, considering that the dragons haven't been roaming around the country recently."

Hitomi's face turned sheet white, and Van bumped Allen, hoping that Allen would understand that dragons did not exist on Earth. It was no use.

"You haven't seen any dragons around your parts lately, have you Van?"

"Dragons?" Susumu caught on, breaking his intent gaze on the radio. "Real dragons?"

"N-n-no, of course not! Real dragons, don't be silly Susumu!" Hitomi stuttered, blushing. Allen finally got the hint, and choked on his next bite of rice. Van pounded him on the back a little harder than necessary, as if to say, "Nice going, dumbass."

"Wait, dragons?" Yukari asked, almost in a daze as if she were trying to remember something important.

"No I'm sorry, I misspoke. We call those beasts dragons because of their might, it wasn't…" Allen tried to backtrack.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Susumu asked, suspicious of the two.

"Um, well, you see…" Hitomi tried to explain.

"Oh my God," Yukari said dreamily, her eyes staring off into space. "Oh my… I remember now. I remember. Hitomi!" She turned to Hitomi as if demanding an explanation to the horrible memory in her head of an enormous fire-breathing dragon chasing them off the track field and into the woods in high school. Hitomi returned a desperate stare begging Yukari not to say anything else.

Van, too, now recognized both Yukari and Susumu from the first day he met Hitomi. He met Hitomi's eyes with a calm expression, telling her that it's okay to share their secret.

"Actually, we have an interesting story," Van began.


End file.
